


Sorry We're Late || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: I will never stop requesting you for kakashi nsfw scenarios 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 nowww may I request him with smut prompts 126 and 169? Love your worksss 💕💕
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Sorry We're Late || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

As you entered the kitchen from the bedroom you felt the eyes of the copy ninja upon you. His gaze was always so intense that there was an aura that surrounded it. A smile spread across his face as he watched you. 

After all these years of being together, it was rare that Kakashi ever saw you get dressed up. Usually, you were always in your gear or in pajamas. The sight of the short dress that barely covered your ass had his jaw already dropping to the floor. You chuckled as you saw his smile and his wide eyes. “Kakashi? Are you gonna be okay?”

The copy ninja shook his head and tried to bring himself back down to earth. “I just-” He could barely make words as his eyes trailed up and down your figure. 

“How do I look?” The smile spread across your face and his eyes showed you nothing but admiration. 

He held a finger up and wiggled for you to come to him. “I can’t get over how good you look in that.”

You laughed nervously as you walked slowly toward him. Kakashi’s arms reached out for you as you sunk into them. You rested your forehead on his shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of the copy ninja. He hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. Your hand rested against his bare chest and he kissed the side of your head. “You’re not wearing anything under that, are you?”

Your eyes bugged out of your head at the sound of his words. How had he known that you hadn’t put on your panties yet? You placed your hand under his chin and made him look you in the eyes. “Kakashi, we don’t have time for this. Go get dressed.”

He planted his hands on your waist and a smirk tugged on the corner of his lip. “Why don’t you come and help me get dressed?”

You shook your head quickly. “I know exactly where that’s going. It’s not happening, just go and get dressed.”

Before you could object you felt his strong arms wrap around your body and lift you off the floor. He tossed you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started walked. As you were lifted your dress rode up, exposing the bare skin on your ass. A firm smack was planted upon it as Kakashi walked. A laugh erupted from you as you screeched. “You can say it’s not going to happen all that you want darling, but you can’t come out looking like that and expect me not to get aroused.”

Your body was tossed onto the bed a second later and you felt his large hands rest on each side of you as his body loitered over yours. You cupped his face in your hands and placed your lips to his roughly. You hated to admit it, but you were now just as aroused as he was. 

His hands wandered your body, the feeling of the callouses on them rough against your soft skin. You ran your hands down his sides and grabbed onto his sweatpants, tugging at the waistband and helping him get them down. His erection pushed at his boxers as he hovered over you. When you felt it press against your leg you bit your lip, something you knew drove Kakashi absolutely crazy. “You’re just begging for a piece of me now, aren’t you?”

You said nothing to him, just whined as you felt his hand run over your folds, slowly teasing every inch of your dripping sex. You felt him moving around above you as he pulled his erection out of his underwear, slowly rubbing the tip against your folds. When you were finally able to get words out you ran your hand down his chest. “We don’t have long Kashi. We’re going to be late.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Don’t worry about that darling.” He thrust himself into you, bottoming out against your walls. “This won’t take long.”

You threw your head back against the pillows as his hips rutted into yours. His pace was quick as he knew that the two of you didn’t have much time before you had to leave. If you missed Naruto and Hinata’s wedding the two of them would never forgive you. 

You placed your hands on his lower back as his hips rolled into yours, pulling him as close to your body as you could get him. Your legs wrapped around his back and your bodies began to meld together. Resting your forehead against his shoulder you could feel yourself nearing your climax. Your walls were tightening around his length, suffocating him, as his pace slowed to keep control of himself. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, Kashi.” You were barely able to get your words out as he pounded himself into you. 

“Come for daddy. I wanna feel you come undone on my cock.” He roughly placed his lips to yours as he sped his pace, desperate to get you to your orgasm. As your cunt clenched around his cock his name left your lips, sending a devious smirk over his lips. 

He knew that after hearing the pleasure on your tongue as it said his name he wasn’t going to last much longer. He placed his hand in your hair and tugged your hair back, placing kisses all over your neck. With a loud grunt, Kakashi released himself, painting your walls white with his seed. 

He rolled over and dropped to the bed next to you, laughter sounded from him as he stared at the ceiling. “I told you that we had time.” 

You laughed along with him and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. “We really need to get moving now. Get dressed dammit!” 

Kakashi sat up and placed a hand under your chin. “Make sure you put on panties so we don’t go through this while we’re there.” You sighed and smiled at his words. 

* * * * * * 

You always hated being late, something that Kakashi never really cared about avoiding. As you walked into the building you saw eyes on you. You were thankful that nothing had started without you, but Naruto didn’t look too pleased when he approached you. Kakashi held out a hand to him, and Naruto took it, pulling Kakashi into a hug. “Sorry, we’re late. Y/n was having a little bit of a wardrobe malfunction.”

You slapped Kakashi in the arm as Naruto let him go and he stepped back beside you. “Shut up Kashi.”

You both laughed and Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well, you look lovely Y/n.”

You stepped forward and hugged him. “Thank you, Naruto.”


End file.
